Veterans
Veterans is the collective name of the six leaders of Heroica. The name comes from the six heroes that defeated Tarokai at the end of the Orcish Invasion 250 years ago and afterwards founded the organization to promote heroism across the world. The Veterans hide under monickers to secure their impartiality in the power struggles of Eubric, where the organization's headquarters, the Heroica Hall, lie. The Original Veterans The Golden Dragon Yuliana Tiamateus, aka the Golden Dragon, was a knight from the Dastan Empire in the distant north-east, known for her golden helmet. She is remembered as a stoic and proud woman who could nevertheless outmatch any man in a drinking contest. She went on to marry and have offspring that are still in positions of power in Eubric. The Walking Mountain This gigantic northern barbarian was twice the size of any of his companions, and his durability and strength became the backbone of the group. As fearsome as he was in battle, he was also honourable to a fault. After the invasion, he soon tired to the corruption in Eubric and left the city. He later visited Heroica on several occasions, and died as a chieftain of his own clan. The Miracleworker He was a serious and silent cleric from Duplovia, who could perform great deeds in the field of healing. He eventually achieved the gift to bring back people from the dead, for which he was evicted from Heroica and the city of Eubric. What became of him after that, nobody knows. The Doomsayer This grim dwarven mage specialized in the elements of earth and wind, for he hailed from the mountaintop clans of the Mountains of Titaan. He became known for his gruesome prophecies and pessimistic outlook to life. After leading Heroica for decades, he moved to one of the deserted Free Islands where he died as a hermit. The Fey One Main article: Euflear Historians still argue about the gender and origins of this ranger, who was known for their out-of-this-worldly beauty. Countless men and women fell in love with the Veteran, but they were all rejected. After all the other original Veterans were either dead or gone, the Fey One simply disappeared. The Fey One turned up centuries later with the name of Euflear, having retired back to The Faerie. Euflear now acted as the prime minister of the Seelie Court that governs Faerie. Lady Luck Seduction and deceit were the main weapons of this rogue from Drandora in the Low Kingdoms. She was said to have survived against incredible odds, earning her the moniker of Lady Luck. After the war, she earned a fortune gambling, which funded the construction of Heroica Hall. She married into the Hinckwell family and died as a wealthy widow. Past Veterans The Dragon-Fanged Princess Daughter of the Golden Dragon, the Dragon-Fanged Princess was made a Veteran and took up her monicker shortly after the end of her mother's time in Heroica. She continued her mother's friendship with the Fey One, a friendship she was only able to pass on briefly to her own daughter before the Fey One disappeared. The Moonstrider Lothoros Eldar, a Moon Elf from Moone, was one of the first people to enlist to Heroica after it was founded. He said he wanted to commemorate his ancestors that used to live in the area. He became a Veteran about a hundred years later and began training newer members. He was brutally murdered in the crisis that struck Heroica shortly before the events of the game, and with him died a large chunk of Heroica's history. Current Veterans *The Dragonlord *The Sand Queen *The Copper Fox *The Falconer *The Feathered Serpent *The Valkyrie Category:NPCs